powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Navarro
Tyler Navarro is the Dino Charge Red Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also referred to as Red Ranger and, in roll calls, as Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red. Tyler is an 18-year-old man who is on a mission to find his missing father, and he holds Fury solely responsible for his disappearance, and also using the body of the unknown host he held, whom Tyler first thought and believed that Fury held his father's body as a host. While on this quest, he finds the Red Energem and bonds with the T-Rex Zord. Character History A long time ago, Tyler lost his father in one expedition to a cave. What was left from his father was a notebook that his father used to write with a strange sketching of a warrior. A bracelet was also left too. Tyler initially came to Amber Beach to investigate his father's disappearance ten years ago, first by gathering information at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, then later by heading out to a cave similar to one his father investigated. Once there he found strange crystal among a T-Rex fossil. He was also chased after by a cloaked figure, whom he was able to evade. Later, he saw the same cloaked figure attack a girl for a crate. The girl, Shelby, had no idea what was in the crate as well but both went to great lengths to make sure the cloaked figure couldn't take it. The figure reveals himself to be the monster Iceage and finally freezes both Shelby and Tyler in place. They are saved when they come into contact with crystals, revealed by Iceage to be Energems. The Energems free them of the frozen prisons, the surge of energy providing them with fossilized weapons. When Tyler figures out that the Energems go in the weapons, they fire and transform both Tyler and Shelby into Rangers. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Riley Griffin, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Tyler and his friends soon become Power Rangers to stop Iceage and his Vivix while his T-Rex Zord eliminates two Vivizords. As the Red Ranger, Tyler and his T-Rex attacked in unison to eliminate Iceage. After their confrontation with Iceage, Tyler works in the Museum, and as a cook in the Dino Bite Cafe, as a cover for his identity of the Red Ranger. At the same time, he was told that the mysterious warrior in his father's notebook is none other than Fury, thus trying to find out what relation he may had with his father. Personality Tyler is curious, energetic, charming and gregarious; a free-spirit who fully embraces the idea that life is an adventure. While childlike at times, Tyler has the ability to switch on his serious side and his role as the leader is unquestionable. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JEFusionHe appears to have some sort of connection with Fury since he had something to do with his father's disappearance, in which Tyler recognized him from the book he held, showing an image drawing of the monster from his father before he disappeared, thus when he find out that Fury was indeed responsible for his father's disappearance, Tyler shows a bit of negative side, such as obsessing over revenge against Fury for what he did to his father, until he witness that Fury has been controlling some unknown host he held, thus dropped his desire for vengeance towards him and instead saving the host who's been controlled by Fury, whom Tyler later was first thought and believe the host Fury held was his father. Dino Charge Red Ranger Arsenal * Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Red Energem Zords * T-Rex Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Steel= Arsenal * Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * T-Rex Smasher * Dino Armor X Zords * T-Rex Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com Zords * T-Rex Zord * Dino Cycle - Super Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com }} Portrayal Tyler Navarro is portrayed by Brennan Mejia. Behind the Scenes * The first casting sheet revealed that Tyler's original name was Kyle. The casting sides called him Lucas, but this was changed due to the existence of another Power Ranger with that name. Notes *His pre-battle catchphrase is almost identical to that of his sentai counterpart. *He is the first Dino Charge Ranger to have an on-screen transformation sequence. *During the roll call, his label is Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red; however, this is probably a long form name like Ranger Operator Series Red in RPM (who was usually called simply Ranger Red). The official Power Rangers website and the majority of the toys simply refer to him as "Red Ranger".http://www.powerrangers.com/season/power-rangers-dino-charge/ *Unlike Jack Landors, Mack Hartford and Casey Rhodes, he is the first Red Ranger to transform first before his main teammates do in some early episodes. *Unlike his predecessors, Tyler says his closing call without saying his team's name. *Tyler is the first Dino Charge Ranger to use another Ranger's Dino Charger in his morpher. *Tyler is shown to be ambidextrous, he is seen writing with his left hand, but uses his right to fight. See also References Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers